Cowardice
by Fran Cullen Masen
Summary: Una simple respuesta cambio el destino de ambos… "Lo siento princesa pero ya no puedo más… hoy tenía las esperanzas que aceptaras… y no fue… asi que ahora soy yo el que dice no y junto a eso un adiós. … Te amo, se feliz." –E&B– A/U A/H T


_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. La historia es de __**mi autoría¡**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Cobardía"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bella POV**

El olor a sal inunda mis fosas nasales, mezclado con el humeante café que hay entre mis manos, el viento alborota mis cabellos que caen raudos sobre mis hombros. Suspiro pesadamente.

¿Qué irónica es la vida? ¿Quién diría que una mujer como yo estaría asi?

Isabella Swan, con 23 años una de las personas mas ricas del mundo, luego de haber recibido la mitad de la fortuna heredara de sus padres. Con un futuro prometedor se encontraría alejada de todo el mundo en una pequeña ciudad costera, escapando de todos.

Hace un año me encontraba en el mismo lugar, solo que la situación era diferente… y muy diferente. Lo tenía a el, pero hoy ya no. No podía evitar que lagrimas cayesen por mis mejillas al recordar todos lo que vivimos… negué con mi cabeza. ¡Maldita cobardía!

Mi café ya estaba frió, con el cuerpo entumecido me levante de la arena con la taza en mis manos, como pude acomode mi ropa y sacudí la arena que se había adherido a mis pantalones. Con el frió de la noche y el viento pegando sobre mi cuerpo me dirigí hacía la casa. Esa noche, como muchas otras noches llegadas esta hora la rutina fue lo misma, un baño y a la cama.

Cuanto lo extrañaba, deseaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras de amor o ver sus ojos cada vez que hacíamos el amor. La conexión que había entre nosotros era magnifica, era como si fuésemos la estrella mas grande y brillante de todo el firmamento.

¿Por qué me dejaste Edward? ¿Por qué? _ Tú sabes por que. _Dijo mi conciencia. Claro que lo sabía, Mi miedo a más. Era la tercera vez que me pedía matrimonio y yo nuevamente me negué, solo que esta vez a diferencia de las de más el ya no iba a seguir a mi lado. Con un simple _No_ lo aleje de mi vida aún recuerdo sus palabras fueron puñales en mi pecho.

"_¿Por qué? ¡Dime por que Isabella! Te amo más que a mi propia vida eres la razón de mí existir. Nunca te sido infiel, beso el suelo por el que pisas ¿No me amas como yo a ti? Claro que no… ¿__O no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? Obvio que no… Lo siento de verdad lo siento, pero ya no puedo más… Te amo tanto que duele, tu rechazo me destroza. Entiendo que tus padres se hayan divorciados y le tengas cierta ad eversión… pero no somos ellos. Lo siento princesa pero ya no puedo más… hoy tenía las esperanzas que aceptaras… y no fue… asi que ahora soy yo el que dice no y junto a eso un adiós. … Te amo, se feliz."_

Por estupida, miedosa, cobarde aleje al amor de mi vida, por mi culpa se fue… ¿Qué hago yo ahora? Nada no puedo hacer nada…

Se acercaba la navidad, era una fecha que disfrutaba bastante pero esta vez no. Quizás mas adelante. Cuando mi herida sane… Revise mi correo electrónico y como siempre la bandeja llena con correos Alice y Rose, ninguno de el. Ya ni los leía me pedían que volviera ¿Para que hacerlo? Hace solo que seis semanas había sucedido todo… necesitaba mas tiempo para estar sola.

El insistente sonido de mi celular me despertó de mi sueño, era Rose, no sabia por que seguían llamando si no les contestaba, dejo de sonar me imagino que la llamada se desvió, pero volvió a sonar estuvo asi por unos diez minutos hasta que ya no aguante mas y conteste

–¿Alo?

–Bella –Sollozo mi nombre Rose

–¿Qué pasa Rose?

–Debes volver, Em no este bien, por favor vuelve

–¿Qué paso? Por favor dime y que es eso que no esta bien

–Hoy cuando se dirigía al centro deportivo para sus prácticas un camión se paso una luz roja arrastrando su auto –Mi hermano mi querido hermano

–No te preocupes me puedes mantener informada ¿En donde esta?

Luego de que me explicara todo. Salí rumbo al aeropuerto, había llamado y con suerte del destino encontré un vuelo directo a Seatle, desde Phoenix. El vuelo se me hizo extremadamente largo con lo cual me dio tiempo para pensar. Lo volvería a ver era lo mas seguro, solo esperaba encontrar fuerzas para poder contenerme frente a el, necesitaba esto… bueno esto no es nada ya no éramos nada.

El viaje paso sin contratiempos, me dirigí a la clínica y al entrar a cuidados intensivos donde se encontraba Emmett. Al entrar mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, hay se encontraba por quien vivía tenia a Rose abrazada mientras esta sollozaba fuerte. También se encontraba Jasper y Alice. Rose se percato de mi presencia, alertando al resto… ella se separo de Edward y me abrió sus brazos para cobijarme en un abrazo el cual amabas necesitábamos

–Bells ¿Por qué a el? –Me dijo entre sollozos

–No se, amiga no se ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué han dicho los doctores?

–Esta en coma, tiene una pierna rota y tres costillas, No sabes cuando despertara

No podía creer mi hermano en coma… luego de que dijera eso me sentí desvanecer, me obligue a ser fuerte.

Los días pasaban y todo seguía igual, mi contacto con Edward era nulo. Quería correr a sus brazos a buscar consuelo, pero eso no era posible. Pasaba junto a Rose el día entero en el hospital… me había comenzado a sentir mal, estaba mas delgada y mi estomago no resistía nada. Mi hermano llevaba asi 7 días, se encontraba muy mal herido aun… estábamos todos en su habitación cuando un ruido proveniente de una de las maquinas nos alerto y el cuerpo de mi hermano convulsionando. De inmediato se activo una alarma y aparecieron doctores y enfermeras sacándonos de la habitación, la angustia era tal, que gritaba el nombre de mi hermano junto con Rosalie… no se en que momento comencé a ver todo negro y mi cuerpo a tambalearse a lo lejos sentía que me llamaban y ya no supe nada mas.

Desperté en una habitación blanca, me sentí confusa hice el esfuerzo de sentarme pero caí nuevamente hacia atrás, estaba mareada

–No te muevas –Dijo una voz… esa voz…

–¿Edward? –Dije con voz patosa y asombrada

–Tranquila, te desmayaste pero ya estas bien –Me vio a los ojos –Emmett esta bien –Dijo cuando iba a abrir la boca –Salio del coma, debes estar tranquila

Solo pude verlo a los ojos, estaba tan cambiado, mas delgado tenía unas ojeras muy perceptibles en sus ojos y esa tristeza.

–Gracias –Logre articular

–No te preocupes… iré a decirles a los demás que estas bien –Dijo levantándose de la silla en que se encontraba.

Dicho eso salio de la habitación, no pude contener mas lagrimas… me dolía tanto estar tan cerca y lejos a la vez de el… No se cuanto tiempo había pasado asta que entro un DR.

–Veo que despertó

–Si –Dije tímidamente –¿Cuándo me puedo ir?

–Le daré los resultados de los análisis que le realizaron y algunas indicaciones y se podrá ir.

–Bueno

–Su baja de presión de debió al stress emocional que esta llevando lo que no les hace nada de bien a usted y al bebe –¿Bebe? ¿Bebe? Esa palabra o dejaba de resonar en mi mente

–¿Bebe? –Pregunte con la voz ahogada

–Si, usted esta embarazada, tiene 8 semanas ¡felicidades! –Una parte del y mia

El Doctor me dio todas las indicaciones necesarias y pude salir.

No pude evitar pensar en lo tonta que había sido todo este tiempo, esta era la culminación de nuestro amor… ahora todo era mas claro. Lo recuperaría el era mió como yo era suya. Le tenía que decir que seríamos padres, mi ser se había hinchado de felicidad.

Iba doblando en el pasillo que me dirigía a la habitación de Emmett cuando lo que vi me destrozo, la imagen se calco en fuego en mi corazón era Edward con una espectacular rubia. Colgada en su brazo sonriéndole amenamente el también le sonreía. Erguí mi postura y me dirigí a ver a mi hermano… ya no había nada que hacer. El necesitaba tiempo y lo aprovecho muy bien, como yo en su momento toma mi decisión y el la suya ya no habría vuelta atrás. El la abrazo y beso suavemente en los labios y hay confirme todas mis dudas por si quedaba alguna. Seguí mi camino no dejaría que me viera lastimada, como se encontraban en la puerta no era del todo posible ignorarles.

–Permiso –Dije secamente

–Isabella ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Me pregunto… tenso y ¿Preocupado?

–Bien, Gracias –Respondí

Dicho esto entre a la habitación, ver a mi hermano lleno mis ojos de lágrimas, corrí a acurrucarme a su lado.

Las siguientes semana pasaron sin ningún acontecimiento alguno iba todos los días a visitar a Emmett, a Edward también lo vi, Y solo unas cuantas veces lo vi con la chica.

La tensión era palpable en el aire ambos nos dábamos miradas furtivas, de los chicos nadie comentaba nada y se los agradecía era una lucha contaste mantenerme a raya y lugar cuando estábamos los dos en la misma habitación. Me moría de celos cuando ella –Por que no se su nombre –Esta junto a todos no nos habían presentado y tampoco me interesaba y por otra parte me sentía feliz por que ella le cayese bien a todos, me conformaba con que Edward fuese feliz. 

Hoy daban de alta a mi hermano, Hoy sería la última vez que los vería a todos. Decidí irme lejos, no quería alejarme de mi hermano y amigos pero era necesario ya estaba de tres meses de embarazo las molestias eran mayormente por las mañanas y ciertos olores. La ginecóloga a la que había ido me dijo que todo debería pasar después del 1º trimestre esperaba que fuese asi. El vuelo que me llevaría a mi nuevo destino salía mañana asi que esta noche me despediría obviamente no les diría donde iba pero si les informaría que me regresaba a "Phoenix" supuestamente.

Cenaríamos en casa de Rose y Em. Ya que para este ultimo aun es limitado salir. Cuando llegue no pude evitar ponerme triste, pero debía ser fuerte ya no tan solo era yo… al contrario estaba mi hijo, pero ya no había nada que hacer… las cartas ya habían sido tiradas. Trate de colocar mi mejor cara cuando llego Edward junto a su noviecita…

La cena iba de maravilla.

–Chicos –Pedí su atención

–¿Qué sucede Bells? –Pregunto mi hermano

–Bueno quería aprovechar que estaban todos acá para contarles queme regreso a Phoenix –Les dije

–¿Por qué Bella? –Me pregunto mi hermano

–Por que yo tengo negocios aya –Mentí –Solo vine por que me necesitabas, además que nos veremos pronto eso tenlo por seguro –Le di una sonrisa

–Que pena que te vallas justo ahora –Exclamo Heidi la novia de Edward, ya me la habían presentado se notaba que era una buena persona

–¿Por? –Pregunte

–Por que nosotros con Edward, queríamos invitarlos el fin de semana a nuestra fiesta de compromiso

¡Que! ¡Compromiso! ¿Compromiso?

Tan pronto me había olvidado solo tres meses y tenia nueva novia y se casaba, mi corazón si ya estaba lastimado ahora estaba destrozado. No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, vi por el rabillo a Edward apenado por la situación. De que me valía la pena que estuviese sintiendo… de nada. Solo al igual que el resto los felicite. La que debería estar ahi era yo… no ella, pero una vez mas mi falta de valentía me recordaba lo que había perdido. El me propuso a mí formar parte de esa ecuación y yo lo rechace no en un si no en tres ocasiones ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada… ya no era mió el ahora formaría su propia familia junto a ella.

Todos me veían triste las chicas me conocían sabían que lo seguía amando, pero debía ser fuerte ahora era yo y mi hijo.

La hora de mi partida había llegado me despedí de todos quedando Edward hasta el final.

–Adiós Edward –Le dije parada frente a el, tratando de calmarme internamente

–Bella –Susurro –Lo siento

–No lo sientas –suspire –Se feliz

–¿Sabes que de verdad te ame? ¿Cierto?

Solo pude verlo…

–Ya no importa se ve que es una buena mujer, espera y todo salga bien… –Por dentro estaba destrozada

Me vio fijo y susurro

–Gracias, ella es muy importante para mi –Suspiro –Luego de lo nuestro ella estuvo hay y me ayudo a recomponerme se gano una parte de mi corazón –No veía que esa confesión me mataba –Y como en tan poco tiempo mitigo todo, yo espero que tu también seas feliz… serás una gran mujer, esposa y madre –Supieras que llevo a tu hijo en mi vientre, las lagrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de mis ojos –Siempre te recordare

–Yo igual, Adiós

.

.

.

Ya han pasado cuatro meses desde que llegue a Toscana, Italia. Es un lugar maravilloso la casa que compre acá es encantadora sus jardines y el viñedo que hay es simplemente fabuloso, al ser una casa tan grande necesitaba gente para que me ayudara con los quehaceres. Esme y Carlisle han sido muy buenos conmigo me han ayudado en todo. Ellos saben mi historia y me han aconsejado que luche por el, a pesar de mis negativas a esa opción siempre me apoyan. En Esme encontré una madre y en Carlisle un padre. Mi vientre cada vez esta abultándose más, mi bebe se esta hacía notar… mi pequeño pateador.

Arregle su cuarto, he comprado su ropita, acomodando todo para su llegada… el es quien me da mas fuerzas para luchar y seguir adelante. He recibido llamadas de mi hermano, son tan agradables esos momentos, en ocasiones ha querido hablarme de Edward pero no lo dejaba…

No he vuelto a saber nada de el… duele como dolía hace cuatro meses atrás cuando escuche su compromiso. Cada noche sueño con el las pesadillas son horribles, cada noche son peor, pensé que con el tiempo pasaría pero que equivocada me encontraba… cada vez aumentaban mas. Sin el mi mundo no tiene sentido, es algo vital para mí… de no ser que llevo al fruto del amor que un día existió, creo que ya habría muerto, me siento tan mal por no decirle de la existencia de mi pateador. Pero no podía hacer eso… el ya encontró a otra mujer que amar… otra geografía que descubrir. Lo amo tanto que prefiero verlo feliz sobre todo… a mi bebe no le faltara nada… yo sabré amarlo por los dos… lagrimas surcan mi rostro, el dolor en mi pecho es como una herida a la cual le vierten sal. Por cobarde perdí al amor de mi vida, al padre de mi hijo… solo por se una simple cobarde. Entre pensamientos me quede dormida…

_**Edward POV**_

_Un cobarde eso era… por no tener un poco mas de __¿Paciencia? quizás… la he perdido aun recuerdo sus ojitos llenos de dolor cuando Heidi anuncio nuestro compromiso, la pena me embargo, se que tal vez era apresurado pero no fue hasta ese momento en que comprendí que el amor que supuestamente había nacido por ella, no era más que un escudo impuesto por mi propio cuerpo y mente al dolor que estaba sintiendo… _

_Me pareció extraño que mi hermana y amigos no se extrañaran de que había roto mi compromiso con Heidi me dijeron "_Era cosa de tiempo_" ellos me habían apoyado a pesar de que sabía que estaba cometiendo un error… mi relación con Heidi era mas bien como una de hermandad no era mucho lo que nos besábamos y tampoco habíamos llegado a mas. Le agradeceré siempre comprendiera la situación… ahora debía encontrar a mi niña._

_El primer lugar donde la busque fue en Phoenix y no se encontraba hay ¿Dónde se había ido? Llevaba tres meses buscándola en todos los posibles lugares donde podría estar y en donde los Swan tenían propiedades y nada. Al menos una vez por semana se que se comunicaba con Emmett. Este me dijo que cada vez que trataba de decirle que la buscaba ella evadía el tema y cuando el le pregunto donde se encontraba ella le respondió que estaba bien y que no se preocupara… tenia su numero bloqueado ni siquiera la llamadas podíamos rastrear._

_Las semanas pasaban y nada de noticias de ella, estas se habían convertido en meses, llevaba cinco maldito meses tras ella y nada. _

_Hoy me juntaría con mis amigos en casa de Emmett, a conversar que haríamos en vacaciones, para ser sinceros yo lo único que deseaba era tener de vuelta mi mujer, luego de haber cenado nos pusimos a conversar en el salón los chicos y yo y Alice y Roce se estaban haciendo cargo de la cocina. Cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Emmett._

–_Edward contesta Por favor –Me grito desde la esquina del salón_

–_¿Alo? _

–_Con el Sr. Emmett Swan _

–_Eh…si… –Iba a decirle que no era el cuando ella me corto _

–_Por favor, necesito que venga a ver mi niña Bella. Se que ella se enojara conmigo por haberlo llamado, pero ella necesita de su familia en estos momentos, ella resbalo con el piso mojado del baño cayendo, ahora la están revisando para ver que tan grande es el daño para ella y para el bebe. Por favor venga –Decía la mujer sollozando a través del teléfono. _

_Estaba en Shock mi niña esperaba un bebe ¿Bebe? su vida junto con la de aquel pequeño nonato corrían peligro. Como pude le pedí datos de donde se encontraba, me asombre mucho de saber que estaba en la Toscana, pero caí en cuenta de lo idiota que fui al no recordar que ella me había dicho que ese era su lugar ideal para vivir. Tras haberles avisado a todos lo sucedido partimos rumbo a Italia. El viaje se me hizo eterno la volvería a ver quería estrecharla en mis brazos… fue hay cuando recordé al bebe ¿Habrá encontrado ella a alguien? Lo mas seguro es que si para que este embarazada… mi corazón se oprimió ante tal pensamiento. Mis nervios aumentaron, quería saberla bien, ver que estaba bien. Tras mucho meditar llegue a la conclusión de que si ella era feliz con esa persona yo no me interpondría en esa felicidad la amo demasiado prefiera verla feliz aunque esa felicidad sea lejos de mi. Al aterrizar nos dirigimos rápidamente al hospital y nos encontramos con un hombre rubio de ojos azules y una mujer de cabellos castaño claro y ojos topacio. _

_Nos relataron como había sido lo del accidente pero más me impresione al saber el tiempo de gestación que tenía Bella, si mis calculas no me fallaban ese hijo era mío, un pedacito de ambos._

_Tras esperar toda la tarde sumido en una gran desesperación por saber de mi mujer y mi hijo el medico nos informo que se encontraba estable, y que para evitar complicaciones le inducirían el parto, No han pasado ni seis horas de que supe que sería papa y mi hijo ya nacería. Sin duda Bella tendría mucho que explicar. _

_El primero en entrar a verla fue Emmett luego entraría yo… mi corazón latía a mil. Me paralice al verla reposando en esa cama con un gran vientre abultado sus mejillas estaban pálidas pero en su rostro había una emoción y un brillo especial _

–_Bella –Susurre, ella bajo la cabeza _

–_Edward, yo… –La corte_

–_Shhhh… después hablaremos –La calle –¿Cómo te sientes? _

–_Con dolor en mi cuerpo, pero bien –Dijo tímida_

_Yo solo pude asentir, estuvimos un rato asi en silencio hasta que ella hablo… _

–_Edward yo no quiero causarte problemas con Heidi. Por que estés aquí… y bueno… como te habrás dado cuenta yo… espero un hijo nuestro –Termino con sus ojitos lleno de lágrimas _

–_Tranquila –Le dije mientras me acercaba _

–_De verdad yo… no quiero… tengas problemas… es vacaciones y a ninguna esposa le debe gustar que su esposo no este a su lado –Su llanto me mataba_

_Me acerque a ella y la abrase ella se tenso al instante, pero poco tiempo después se acurruco en mi pecho _

–_Tranquila amor, no debes de que preocuparte se que no es el mejor momento lugar pero yo no me case, el mismo día que tu te fuiste todo acabo, verte saber que ya no estarías junto a mi me calcino vivo, yo te amo a tu y nadie mas… lo que creí sentir por ella no era mas que agradecimiento por haberme apoyado… y en cuanto a lo de tu embarazo, creo comprender que pensaste que amaba a otra, Perdóname por ser un cobarde._

–_No amor mió la cobarde fui yo… –La calle _

_Ya no había necesidad de pedir perdón o no esta noche…_

_El nacimiento de nuestro hijo Thomas fue hermoso era un perfecto niño, era muy hermoso parecía un pequeño angelito. Unos años mas tardé llego nuestra querida Lisie, ella era una mezcla de mi princesa y yo a diferencia de Tommy que era una copia mia…_

_._

_._

_._

–¿Qué piensas amor? –Pregunto mi esposa dándome un café

–En lo cobardes que un día fuimos… –Le respondí

–No pienses en eso… –No pude evitar pensar que…

_**Gracias a nuestra cobardía hoy éramos muy felices juntos, teníamos **__**una hermosa familia… y que al ver que realmente perdías a quien amabas te das cuenta de cómo son realmente las cosas.**_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
